Telephone call centers are typically used to distribute phone calls to a large number of people nationally, regionally, and/or locally. The number of phone lines and amount of machine systems can be very large and expensive. The use of pre-recorded messages has become more popular in recent years. Using a pre-recorded message from a sending system, an auto dialing phone calls a list of phone numbers for potential recipients and plays the message. While this system removes the necessity of using a physical person, the sending party still must purchase the expensive multiple phone lines in order to call multiple recipients.
When a system sends out an automated message and it is answered over a phone or voice messaging system, the sending system then waits to detect a pause or silence for which is at least as much as a pre-programmed number of seconds, for example, three seconds of pause. On detecting this it begins to leave its payload message. The pause between the personal and system greeting could be more than the three seconds or any pre-programmed amount. Sometimes as the payload message is being spoken/delivered the recorded personal greeting of the telephone line or voice messaging system starts playing and the recording of the message/payload is either cut off or not recorded at all as a results of being delivered over or during the personal greeting of the telephone line or messaging system.
Conversely, the solution of merely extending, the pause from connection to delivery of the message/payload cannot simply be extended in duration. If the pause between the personal and system greeting is long then the telephone carrier, detecting no sound hangs up the call. Most carriers have a three second silence allowance, before the call is disconnected. In this case, the payload message is not recorded because the line got disconnected. This can happen even when a human answers the phone and there is a long silence, but it is most likely to happen with answering systems. Additionally, if the call is not disconnected, there will be a long pause before the message is delivered or recorded for playback, which often times results in the telephone line owner simply deleting the message before playback or immediately upon the start of payback after the long period of silence, in addition to the delivery of such message with an extended period of silence being viewed as unprofessional or other negative connotations being associated with the message.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to detect the pause in the message to leave the payload, usurping an issue of the carrier disconnecting the call while a sending system is waiting to deliver the message/payload to keep the line alive so the carrier does not hang up and the message is left in full.